worldshinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Clans of W.S.
Clan's of the W.S. Aburame Clan The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. Akimichi Clan The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the use of Yang Release. Fuma Clan The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. Hozuki Clan The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that are settled in Kirigakure. Members of this clan have the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. Hyuga Clan The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Iburi Clan The Iburi clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) was a reclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still physically interact. However, this ability was imperfect, causing them to occasionally transform unintentionally. In their smoke form, they were vulnerable to wind as it caused them to disperse permanently and die. Inuzuka Clan The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Jugo's Clan This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. Kagetsu Clan The Kagetsu family hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. They were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. Kaguya Clan The Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku. This ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. Kohaku Clan The Kohaku clan was a shinobi clan that had a village near the border of the Land of Fire to that of Amegakure. Kurama Clan Exclusive to the anime, the Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Nara Clan The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence and special ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows through the use of Yin Release. Sarutobi Clan The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. Senju Clan The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the pre-hidden village era. Uchiha Clan The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Any Uchiha with the Sharingan/MS/EMS can only have two natures and no Advanced natures. Only exception to the Advanced nature rule as he or she can take the Blaze release. Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day. Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialize in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. Yota Clan This travelling clan had the ability to manipulate weather, which they used for their trades. Yotsuki Clan The Yotsuki clan (夜月一族, Yotsuki Ichizoku) is a clan from Kumogakure. The Yotsuki will never sell out their comrades. Yuki Clan The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. They are noted for being able to use the Ice Release. Clans that are limited to villages There are a few clans that are limited to specific villages or areas, as perhaps noticed by those who have read the description for at least some of the clans. The following can be found below, categorized into each individual Hidden Village mentioned from these clans. Those clans mentioned are meant to stay in the villages, not to say there are ways by which people can go from one village to the other, but it is often a most dangerous process that can risk the death of your character. Amegakure * Iwagakure * Kirigakure *Hozuki Clan Konohagakure *Aburame Clan *Akimichi Clan *Hyuga Clan *Iburi Clan *Inuzuka Clan *Sarutobi Clan *Senju Clan *Uchiha Clan *Yamanaka Clan Kumogakure *Yotsuki Clan Sunagakure Q&A Q: My clan has a kekkei genkai or a unique trait which I would like to have, how do I get it? A: Well, to get a KG from a specific clan or to start with an advanced nature, one must contact a Council member immediately before they are making as to make sure for no complications. After the request is made, a lottery is made using a website called Muavecloud. You will be asked to pick a number out of a hundred and then the calculation will be made. If the winning number corresponds with yours or is at least within a five-number span of what you picked then you gain access to the KG. You will have a 10% chance of winning, good luck~